Shadow of the Wind
by Uskius
Summary: After holding down a tough job for five years, Segato Sanjiro is called back to Soul Society to help deal with a new threat. Ladies and gentlemen of the internet, I present the deliberately cheesy and awkward edit of my first fan fiction story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Another Long Wednesday

It was another soul-crushingly long Wednesday. Worse, it was another soul-crushingly long day in Newark, New Jersey: one of the most Hollow infested sites in the 'States- if not the entire world.

Fortunately all was not lost. There had been only three relativley weak Hollows around the whole day, making it by far one of the easiest(and anxious) days that Segato Sanjiro had ever had since he'd been assigned here five years ago.

Since that day, Segato had assumed "full responsibilities" in Newark; a burden absolutely _nobody_ had _ever_ wanted. A shinigami with "full responsibilities" did not have a fixed area where they performed Soul Burials and eliminated Hollows, it was their duty to survey the entire city, performing the duties of a shinigami where the usual shinigami was absent or could not perform the duties themselves. This was especially tough in Newark, where few shinigami stayed for long and there was such an abnormally high number of Hollows. Some days, it felt like he was the only shinigami in town, the fate of Newark resting squarely on his extremely tense and sore shoulders.

But not on this particular Wednesday; this was a quiet day, and Segato was actually contemplating popping into his gigai and seeing a movie. There was a new one out that he'd overheard many of the mortals talking about while on his rounds; something about vampires and a phase of the moon. Segato was quickly heading back to the abandoned warehouse where he stored his gigai, quietly singing one of his favorite songs he'd heard in the world of the living. "Friday, Friday, everything's great on Friday..."

Just as he landed on the rooftop, he sensed the presence of two Hollows: one of slightly above average power, and the other of very great strength. Segato sighed. The movie would have to wait. _And theeeere goes the weekend._

He turned to face them, and found they had already approached, stopping about fifty yards away. One had four legs, vaguely lizard-like, and with a disturbingly human-looking mask; the other- Segato started- was an Arrancar, one of the most powerful classes of Hollow. He was tall, with chocolate brown skin and curling dark hair. The remnant of his Hollow mask was in the shape of a headband. He wore very long shorts and a sleeveless white top. There were numbers on his shoulder that Segato couldn't quite read. He spoke:

"Your time is up! My time is now, shinigami!"

"Really? I think it's time I cleaned your clock." With the mandatory cliche one-liner out of the way, Segato used his fastest flash step to close the gap, and unleashed a powerful blow to the lesser Hollow that shattered its mask and sent it crashing down. _One down, one to go._

The Arrancar chuckled. "The shot clock of life runs out for everyone, Segata Sanshiro. You are no different."

Segato sighed. He could count on one hand the number of people who got his name right. "The name's Segato Sanjiro, and what business do you have here, anyways?"

With a smirk, the Arrancar said, "Lord Aizen has plans for Newark, shinigami- he's putting anutha bullet in the chamber for the game of roulette, if ya know what I mean. I was sent here to dispose of you." Grinning now, the Arrancar drew a chakram from a sheath with a familiar pattern of curving and intersecting lines. "Espada number Twenty-three, Michaelon Jordano!" With that Michaelon whipped a strike at Segato, who flash stepped out of the way.

"Segato Sanjiro, Fourth Seat of the Gotei Thirteen's Second Company!"

Michaelon cackled. "A mere Fourth Seat? Pfaw! He's sent me to kill a baby!" Michaelon went on the offensive.

Segato frowned. The Arrancar was good, but so was he. You don't survive two years under full responsibilities in Newark without some kind of skill. Suddenly, Michaelon kicked out at Segato, knocking him down onto the warehouse roof. Segato guessed he now would need at least his Shikai release to end this. He recovered and blocked a quick flurry of strikes, then took two long flash steps away.

"Running away?" Laughed the Arrancar.

_No, just the opposite_, thought Segato. Time for his zanpakuto's Shikai. "Blow across the moon, Wind-Shadow!" With a silvery flash of light, Wind-Shadow was released: a no-dachi, with a slightly wider blade that had a pattern of holes along the spine; a silver and white wrapped handle with a white tassel, and a gauntlet hilt of smoke and wind.

Wasting no time, Segato flew towards Michaelon. Wind-Shadow was faster in its Shikai, and Segato used this speed to unleash a dazzling array of strikes, the blade singing a song to end the world as it sped through the air, cutting the Arrancar's top to shreds.

Michaelon retreated a short distance, then smirked and clapped sarcastically. "So the baby knows a bit of swordplay! Ha! Open up wide, little baby: here comes the airplane!" Holding his chakram with his thumbs by the inside of the handle and blade, Michaelon fired a Cero.

Though the orange Cero was fast, Segato still managed to just barely avoid it. However, the attack grazed Segato's uniform, vaporizing the shoulder of it, revealing the seal that the more powerful shinigami bore that limited their power in the world of the living. Glancing down at the windflower symbol, he gritted his teeth and raised Wind-Shadow. Segato needed to get very serious now.

Flash stepping in, Segato traded a few heavy blows with Michaelon before putting on a burst of speed and flying around the Arrancar, lashing him with cuts like he was carving a pumpkin. But as he did so, he noticed the attacks did little more than cut the surface of Michaelon's skin.

"Stop scratching me, shinigami! It tickles!"

Segato flew around to face Michaelon. "Tickle yourself. Way of Destruction Number Four, Pale Lightning!" Then the Arrancar laughed, even though the spell had shot right through him! Segato looked where he'd aimed, and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me..." Below the Arrancar's waist, where certain organs would normally be, was his Hollow hole.

Segato looked at his blade. While it had its uses, those uses were not very useful for direct offense. There was one way left to win this, but Segato usually hesitated to do so because its vast power was still a little hard to control. _That's what she said... or would say to me if she was here..._

"Well, this was fun shinigami- for me, not you." Michaelon raised his chakram for another Cero. "Any last words?"

Segato wiped away blood running into his eyes. When did he get cut there? "Yeah. I'm about to make you play Russian roulette with a rocket launcher- Bankai!" With that, silver winds swirled around him, and when they settled Wind-Shadow's final form was revealed: a beheading blade, with three golden rings attached just ahead of an ornate gauntlet hilt in the shape of a dragon head, with a silvery mane flowing up his arm. The gold and white wrapped handle had a pure white tassel. The rocket launcher analogy was not wholly off the mark; where Wind-Shadow's Shikai was dedicated to stealth, its Bankai was about pure power.

Michaelon's face was ever-so-slightly more serious, and he raised an eyebrow. "Do you intend to hit me with that toy?"

Segato countered with a raised eyebrow of his own. "Hit you with Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon? I would never dishonor my blade like that." He flash stepped back a bit. "Judge, Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon!" As Segato gave the command, the seal on his shoulder glowed and burned.

Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon's blade vanished, and sound of rushing winds approached. To his credit, Michaelon Jordano tried to dodge, but he accidentally got caught in the full court press of the powerful swirling currents. At once, they converged on him, horribly contorting and breaking his joints and bones, snapping his neck. Michaelon Jordano fell lifeless to the ground.

Segato flash stepped back to the warehouse roof to rest for a moment. Using his Bankai was tiring because of the seal, and there were a few wounds he'd taken that would need stitches. Ah yes, the seal: apparently, when the limit was being challenged, it channeled the excess spiritual energy into a burning effect. Segato's burn was so bad he could hardly move his right shoulder, but he'd sustained injuries of this caliber before and walked away from the fight.

About to head inside and get his medical supplies, Segato stopped in his tracks when he sensed a gate to Soul Society open behind him. A member of the Stealth Force, from Segato's own fourth unit of it, stepped out. "Sir! Captain-Commander Yamamoto has requested the presence of all seated officers back in Soul Society! Please come with me, sir!"

Segato sheathed Wind-Shadow, and used it to stand up. _What could possibly so serious Captain-Commander Yamamoto would order all seated officers back to Soul Society? _"Alright. No time to waste then. Let's go!" They stepped through, the gate to the other side closing after them like it was locking them in with a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Infirmary

Segato awoke in the Fourth Division's infirmary. Before Newark, his rigorous training and duties as Fourth Seat landed him here often, so this was a very pleasant surprise. He sensed someone standing to the right of his cot, and he looked up: Captain Unohana herself was looking down on him like a mother wacthing her baby sleep. "Ah! You're awake now, Sanjiro-san. You were asleep for two days."

"Two. Whole. Days? That last battle must have taken more out of me than I thought..."

"Battle?" Captain Unohana asked with a sly smile. "I heard Newark was a pleasant place." More seriously, she added, "I saw the burn on your shoulder, Sanjiro-san. You should have called for a Limiter Release."

"There wasn't time! He was just a moment away from blasting me with another Cero and there was only one thing I could think of left on such short notice."

"Common sense, Sanjiro-san; but don't feel too badly, I do not mind tending to an old friend. By the way, congratulations! With the way you trained, I knew it could not be long before you achieved it. How long has it been?"

"Four years..." It was a long and cruel winter Segato wanted to forget, but couldn't. At the time, learning it was do-or-die.

Captain Unohana nodded. "Well, I have many matters to attend to now, I cannot stay any longer. Rest well, Sanjiro-san." She glanced at the cot to his left, then turned and walked off.

Segato also looked at the cot to his left. A tall, tough-looking orange haired boy he'd never seen before was talking to his beloved Captain. "Two or even more...? How is that even possible?"

"It must be some new perversion of Aizen's," Captain Sui Feng replied, "as not even Captain Kurotsuchi has encountered anything like this. Even all the seated officers stationed in the mortal world were summoned here, that is how dangerous they are. Speaking of seated officers," she continued, absent-mindedly staring right past Segato, "I was told my Fourth Seat was being treated in this same wing-" Segato chose to cough loudly at this moment.

There was an awkward pause, and Segato coughed again. "Good afternoon, Captain." He nodded to the orange haired boy, who he guessed was a recent graduate of the Shinigami Academy.

"Sanjiro, this-" Sui Feng motioned to the young man on the cot- "is Ichigo Kurosaki, who has also been called here to deal with the threat. He is a Subtitute Shinigami."

_A Substitue Shinigami? There hasn't been one of those in... well wait, has there actually been one before him? _"Segato Sanjiro, Second Company's Fourth Seat." He leaned over to shake Ichigo's hand. Ichigo had a very firm grip. Segato smiled; there was something he liked about this kid, though he didn't know what.

"Segato Sanjiro? That sounds familiar for some reason..."

Segato sighed as he remembered the Arrancar's mispronunciation of his name. "Well, about thirteen years ago I was assigned to-"

Sui Feng interrupted Segato with a wave of her hand. "He can hear about that later. But, before I go, give me a brief overview of your assignment to Newark, Sanjiro."

Segato shook his head, remembering the disarming and dishonest smile. "Newark is Newark Captain, and five years is a long time to spend there." Segato put two and two together. This had been bothering him since he heard it. "May I ask, has Captain Aizen...?"

"Worse," Ichigo spat out, balling up the sheet in his fist.

"Far worse than you could imagine." Finished Sui Feng. "Now, I must be on my way." Without another word Sui Feng walked off, more businesslike than usual.

Soon after, the infirmary's simple and nutritious evening meal was served. As they ate, Ichigo told Segato of Aizen's betrayal and other recent happenings in Soul Society, and of becoming a Substitute Shinigami. So, filled with worried thoughts for the coming days, Segato closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep like a rock falling into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for Windflowers?

After being released from the infirmary in the morning, the first thing Segato did was give himself a haircut. His light brown hair had grown down to his chin during the last few months in Newark. His beard had grown out too, and he trimmed it. He now had medium length hair in a neutral cut, and what appeared to be a few days of stubble. If he wasn't in his uniform, he could pass for nearly anyone. He smiled. _Now_ Segato Sanjiro was back in Soul Society.

Next, Segato visited a flower shop in a back alley in Seiritei. Every week, he'd come here to buy windflowers(Second Company's symbol) to place on his Captain's desk. For the ninety-plus years he'd done this, the gesture had never been acknowledged; and the one time she'd seen him placing the flowers he quickly lied and said they were from a secret admirer. That little twist of the truth had went over smoothly, as he heard Captain Sui Feng actually _did _have an admirer, in Eighth Company. The man's name was Tatsufusa Enjoji.

Windflowers in hand, Segato exited the alley. Passing by, for some odd reason, was Eleventh Company's Captain Zaraki. As usual, hitching a ride on his shoulder there was Vice-Captain Kusajishi. "Hello, Sega-kun!" She cheerily said, waving. Segato smiled and waved back. Zaraki merely grunted, which Segato guessed meant something like "Hello."

Stealthily making his way back to Second Company's buildings, Segato found Captain Sui Feng's office. He knocked and entered, and as expected the office was empty. He knew his Captain's routine very well, even though he'd been gone for five years. He moved aside a few papers and set the flowers on the corner, and left.

After he'd written up his report on Newark(which took several hours), Segato left to do a bit of training in the Rukongai mountains; his Bankai was not suited for indoor training exercises. He'd learned that the hard way in Newark. After he passed through the gate into Rukongai, Segato used his Shikai. In its released forms, Wind-Shadow allowed him to fly, and so Segato made the trip in a relatively short amount of time.

Not too long afterwards, Fourth Company's Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Kotetsu were making their way to a high meadow. A certain rare plant called Hellflower grew exclusively in the meadow, and Captain Unohana planned to collect a few for the month's Ikebana Club meeting.

They were about a mile away when Isane sensed something going on. "Is there another Captain you were meeting there?" _I wasn't sure if I sensed them earlier, but there's no mistaking it now._

Unohana shook her head. Segato's spiritual pressure was subtle, but she'd been able to sense it from somewhere around five miles away. "No, it's only Sanjiro-san. I wonder, though: who is he hiding his Bankai from, to be training so far away? Come, let's see if we'll catch him at it." A bewildered look on Isane's face, the pair flash stepped towards the meadow, the wind getting stronger as they approached.

A few fleeting moments later they arrived at the high meadow. Segato was hovering several yards in the air, like a balloon. "Roar, Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon!" At this, a mighty torrent of wind erupted from the blade, blowing grass and flowers clean off the mountainside and leaving a deep gouge in the dirt. Segato deftly aimed the attack at the tree line, and it cut a handful of trees in half and blew away the tops.

"Wait here," Unohana said with- was that a smile?

_Wait here, indeed..._ Isane thought to herself. Between the thin mountain air and Segato's spiritual pressure, she was having more than a little trouble breathing. _That little lift of the corner of her mouth... it's so beautiful, yet scary in this situation. _Isane took a deep, calming, breath. _Slow down, they're most likely old acquaintances._

Segato landed and settled into a determined stance. Before he could move again, Captain Unohana flash stepped over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Looking for windflowers?"

Segato was caught off-guard. He was so focused he hadn't sensed Unohana coming. "Uh, wind... flowers?" Before he could stop himself, he blushed. _No, she couldn't possibly know about that. _"No, Retsu-dono, I'm just- training. With my Bankai."

Captain Unohana looked at Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon. It was an imperial-looking blade, with an absolutely enormous amount of power. It made her proud to see the boy she'd found starving and lost in these mountains had come so far.

"Say, while you have your zanpakuto released, how about a quick round of sparring?" _He won't get away with humming Friday in my prescence, not even while he's unconscious._

Segato's jaw dropped. "Surely you must be joking."

Unohana smiled. "Have you ever known me to jest? And my name isn't Shirley."

Segato's expression lightened, and he grinned. "Well, alright."

"Good. When you lose, you get to pick the Hellflowers I came for." Barely a second later the sparring match began.

Isane watched the two spar, in uncertainty. On the sparse occasions when she'd seen her Captain apply her kendo, it was with a casual grace, a serene and almost meditative look on her face. Here, she still had the same air of gracefulness, but there was a slightly concerned look on her face. Segato himself, though... it was a bit disconcerting to know someone of his strength was in the Stealth Force. He was a formidable swordsman, and had a sharp aggressive style. He was definitely a better swordsman than any Fourth Seat she knew of, and better even than perhaps all but one or two of the Vice-Captains. _Including myself... ouch._

Isane saw him escalate his offensive to terrifying levels- it seemed he was actually trying to hurt Captain Unohana! Isane was entertaining the notion of stepping in when Unohana smiled and disarmed him. Isane sighed. It was over. They flash stepped back towards her: Segato, even from such a brief clash, was noticeably sweating. _That's one strong Bankai he's got, but for Captain Unohana to just..._

"Not bad, Segato-san." Said Captain Unohana. "You _almost_ made me break a sweat," She pointed to a few cuts in his uniform, in the shape of her Company's number. "But your defenses still need work." _Though I doubt he had much time to train out of battle against a shinigami in Newark._ This was not entirely fair, as Unohana's kendo mastery would give anyone's defense trouble, but she couldn't let him get too cocky.

Segato smiled at Isane. "Good thing we're all on the same team, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4: Seek Nothing

Segato was walking back to his room later that day, a Hellflower bloom in hand, when he saw a Stealth Force messenger outside his door. "Captain Sui Feng requested your immediate presence in her office upon your arrival, sir!"

_Another assignment already?_ "Alright, just let put my zan-"

"Your _immediate _presence, sir," The messenger said nervously, "and, ah... she implied your zanpakuto should be brought with you as well."

_Damn! Something this serious, barely three days after I've returned from Newark?_ Sprinting off to his Captain's office Segato wondered silently what the situation was.

Before he even finished knocking the office door slid open. "Good evening, Sanjiro. Please, come in." Sui Feng said, with an alarmingly genuine smile. Before Segato could stop himself, he winced. He remembered that smile. He'd seen it when he was told he would be stationed in Newark. Segato wouldn't be fooled here.

"Good evening, Cap-"

"Your Shikai, Sanjiro. _Now_, if you would."

Segato sighed. In its sealed stated, his zanpakuto was a katana with a dark green and white handle; and a hilt in the shape of a cloud, as you might find embroidered on a fine garment. "Blow across the moon, Wind-Shadow..." After flying, there was but one reason Segato would release his zanpakuto outside of combat: "Silence, Wind-Shadow..." At this, an area enveloped Sui Feng and Segato from which sound could not escape.

Keeping her tone pleasant, Second Company's Captain pretended to be looking through some papers on her desk. "I noticed there were windflowers on my desk today."

_Finally_. "Yes, Captain. Aren't they nice?"

Sui Feng glances at them before pretending to look through her papers again. "They're decent. Before you left for Newark, I remembered you said my 'secret admirer' was transferred to another division, and was too busy to send the windflowers anymore."

Segato nodded. "Yes."

Sui Feng dropped her act of being pre-occupied. "Tatsufusa Enjoji has always been a member of Eighth Squad, Sanjiro."

"I had to say something! I didn't want the flowers to just suddenly stop coming."

Soi Fon sighed. "I thought you were more professional than this."

_What?_ "If anything, it has made me _more _professional! Who would I serve with my life? What was the only thing that made _Newark _beara-"

"Sanjiro, this- _interest _of yours is pointless, and it must stop!"

Segato lost it. "Well, if we're talking about _pointless interests_, what about Yoru-"

Sui Feng slammed her hand down on her desk. "NO! You are not worthy to speak her name, _do not bring her INTO THIS_!" Segato stood, about to sheath Wind-Shadow and exit. "Leave before I dismiss you and you will be unemployed tomorrow!"

Segato had a hand on the door when he whirled around. "Oh, a job? And what impossible task would you hand me next, defeating Aizen with an arm tied behind-" For the first time, Segato noticed the injury Sui Feng had sustained while fighting the Second Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn. "Captain? Your arm?"

"You should be more concerned about the arm I can still hit you with." The two stared at each other for a minute, neither giving ground. "Leave." Without any hesitation Segato sheathed Wind-Shadow and left.

Sui Feng heaved a frustrated sigh. Segato Sanjiro did very valuable work, but this was one of the worst possible times this subject could come up. She backhanded the windflowers off her desk, breaking the vase and sending the blossoms flying. Sui Feng actually was fond of the windflowers, but she could not stand the sight of them right then.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bit of Sparring

Segato was in a very dark mood. And once again, as he approached his room, there was a Stealth Force messenger outside. He held out a piece of paper: "This letter just arrived, sir."

Segato snatched it away as he walked into his room. He sat down at his writing desk and opened it:

"I, Tatsufusa Enjoji, challenge you to meet

me at Eighth Company's training grounds

at dawn tomorrow morning."

_Seriously? This is just all happening at once, isn't it?_ Segato tossed the note on his writing desk. _But sometimes that's the best way for things to happen._

If Enjoji sparred with him, it would almost be like his sparring match against- Segato grinned. He would enjoy this.

**-The Next Morning-**

Tatsufusa Enjoji looked around the clearing in the training ground. "Are you sure he isn't here, Ikari-san?"

"Positive. Let's head back."

At this moment, Segato chose to release Way of Binding Number Twenty-six, Curved Light. He popped into view nearby, casually leaning against a tree and eating an apple.

"Aha! So you finally show up!" Enjoji said, an accusing finger pointed at Segato.

"Maybe I was already here," Segato took a bite of apple- "and you just weren't looking." Segato expertly spat his bite of apple at Ikari, hitting her glasses lens.

"Leave Ikari-chan out of this! This is between you and me. Now do you know why I called you here?" Tatsufusa huffed and straightened his uniform. "Yesterday, I was at last making preparations to profess my love. So I head to an out of the way flower shop, to buy windflowers: the symbol of my love's Company. But lo and behold, they were sold out of them! And do you know who bought the last ones?"

Segato shrugged. "Aizen?" He took another bite of apple.

"No! The man said, 'I saw his badge, I think it was Second Company's Fourth Seat.' It was you, Segata Sanjira!"

Segato played along. "Well, of course! I couldn't let some arrogant fool steal my Captain from me!"

"So will you accept the challenge then? And I warn you, I have witnesses-" Tatsufusa motioned towards Ikari and two other from Eighth Company- "and Ikari-chan is writing down all our words and action. So if you run away your cowardice will live in infamy forever!"

"Alright! I accept the challenge!" Segato drew Wind-Shadow.

With a grim face, Tatsufusa drew his own zanpakuto, Avalanche. "It's time. Any last words before your punishment?"

"Just six. Way of Destruction Number One: Thrust!" Enjoji is knocked back several feet, doubled over in pain. _No conveniently placed Hollow hole this time._ But Tatsufusa was quickly back up. He roared and charged. Segato swung up his block, bringing his grip up to eye level with the blade parallel to his spine; as he did so he pivoted, then backflipped over Enjoji. Enjoji spun around to block Segato's thrust. Enjoji then went on the offensive of his own, but refrained from using his patented Mad Swing. He could see Sanjira was an experienced swordsman who wouldn't be intimidated by it.

Segato let Enjoji work his offense for a little while, always using an evasive step or roll. Suddenly, Segato used a spell, not even bothering with the incantation or number. "Restrain!" Tatsufusa's free arm was wrenched behind his back. This stopped him for a brief moment, but he struggled on. With a great cry he broke free of it, as Segato had hoped he would. Before Enjoji could celebrate Segato attacked, still using evasive footwork and rolls. Segato let the duel see-saw back and forth for several long minutes.

Several more long minutes later, Enjoji addressed Segato's evasive maneuvers. "See!" Sword thrust- "You are a coward! Always evading, running away!" Tatsufusa swung at Segato, who ducked it with a roll, slicing at Tatsufusa as he did so. Tatsufusa jumped over the attack, coming down in an overhead chop. Segato blocked it, but intentionally stumbled back a little. "Stand and fight like a man!"

"Like a man? You know nothing of being a man! I am twice your age! Shut your Hollow hole, boy!" Segato went back on the offensive, picking up the pace and dropping all his evasive movements. The speed of the duel kept increasing slowly, until dozens of minutes later it flew across the clearing at Tatsufusa's top speed. Then with a loud clang the two locked blades in the center of the clearing.

"Time for a spell of my own," Growled Tatsufusa.

"HAH! If you're capable of magic past level three I'll eat my socks." Segato spread his arms. "Here, free shot!"

"Hyah! Way of Binding Number Twenty-four, White Halo!" _Oops. Perhaps allowing the free shot wasn't such a good idea._

White Halo slowly drew Segato up, limiting his movements- sort of like a reverse dry sand pit; and when it reached its peak he would be completely immobilized. Thank goodness he didn't cast Burning Halo... Burning Halo- White Halo's more powerful cousin- would weigh down with increasing heat and movement restriction. It would also mean he'd seriously underestimated Tatsufusa(Burning Halo was level seventy-five), and that he'd have no chance of escape.

"Now let's see how well you run away!" Tatsufusa moved in for a strike. It took a great deal of effort, but Segato managed to block the attack. Tatsufusa looked surprised, but sustained his assault. He sensed victory approaching.

Segato met Tatsufusa's swing with an animal roar, mustering all his power to break out of White Halo. With a shattering sound and a burst of silver energy, Segato broke out of it. Barely. He would not have been able to do so had White Halo reached its peak. Tatsufusa's shock wore off, and the duel resumed.

Noontime saw the pair still at it. The intensity was still there, but the action had slowed to a more cautious pace: each had a newfound respect for the other's skill.

Segato lunged into a thrust, then twirled his block into a reverse grip downward stab, and brought his fist up to eye level for the block. He grabbed Tatsufusa's blade, meaning to pull him in, but Tatsufusa seized his wrist and twisted Segato sword arm away. Swiftly, Segato flipped over Tatsufusa so they were back-to-back, still holding on. Segato tried a throw but Tatsufusa beat him to it, twisting to his side and launching Segato off- but both men lost control of their swords. A brief hand-to-hand scuffle followed, and Tatsufusa threw a wild punch. Segato ducked it and slipped into a rear waistlock(barely managing to reach all the way around) and leaned back, throwing Tatsufusa as he fell. He rolled away and grabbed a zanpakuto, as did Tatsufusa. They glanced at the blades, then each other: each man had the other's zanpakuto. They swapped weapons, then rushed forwards and locked blades.

"Bet you're getting tired, huh Sanjira? But I'm not going anywhere! Captain Sui Feng's love will be mine alone!"

Segato decided it was time to pick up the pace again. Silently praying she never heard this next lie, he retorted "Pff, tired? I've gone longer than this serving my Captain in a way you can only dream of!" The outrageous lie had the desired effect, the two clashed with ferocious speed and intensity.

Over an hour later, a Bankai would've been needed to cut the tension at the clearing in Eighth Company's training grounds. The crowd of now more than two dozen watched Segato Sanjiro and Tatsufusa Enjoji sparring as if their very lives depended on it.

Segato was now seeing Tatsufusa pull out his best techniques. Though he was still the better swordsman, Segato had to admit Tatsufusa was very good. He threw in some of his more acrobatic moves for the crowd's benefit; his favorite of those moments came when he actually traded a few blows with Tatsufusa while hanging upside down from a tree limb, dropping off just as Tatsufusa cut off the limb supporting him.

The two were grunting and heaving powerful swings at each other when Tatsufusa flash stepped back. "Way of Binding Number Twenty-one: Red Smoke Escape!"

Segato shook his head. He held Wind-Shadow up, then released the handle. It stayed suspended, and Segato tapped it, sending it spinning in a clock-wise direction. "Way of Destruction Number Fifty-eight, Orchid Sky!" The spinning vortex of air blew away the red smoke, revealing Tatsufusa taking a breather. "Well, if we're doing spells now, taste the fury of my rage!" Segato inwardly winced; the last sentence hadn't sounded as cool as he'd thought it would.

Redundant one-liners aside, Segato flash stepped high into the air, and began to recite the incantation for Thunder Roar Cannon, his favorite and most frequently used destructive spell: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm." Please, please don't just stand there! "The sound of warring spears fills the em-" At last, he was moving in. What had taken so long?

"-pty castle! Way of Destruction Number Sixty-three: Thunder Roar Cannon!"

"-and roar! Way of Destruction Number Forty-five: Adamantine Blast!"

The surprise of Tatsufusa countering with his own destructive spell broke Segato's concentration, and as he twisted away to avoid the spells meeting point blank Thunder Roar Cannon came out as little more than an electrically charged slap that sent Adamantine blast skyward. The crowd below missed the electrically charged part though, and only saw Segato deflect Adamantine Blast's fireball with a wave of his hand.

The two stared each other down. "Let's settle this on the ground, like real men." Tatsufusa hissed through his teeth.

"Agreed," Segato growled.

Nearly an hour had passed, and the air in the training grounds clearing was positively electrifying. Even more of Eighth Company's slackers had come to watch. Segato and Tatsufusa had settled into a rhythm of one or two tight groups of strikes followed by a huge power swing.

Segato spun his sword around for a swing then followed that with a fierce whirling attack, like a spinning wonder turbine. On his second revolution Segato knocked Avalanche away from Tatsufusa, and it stuck point first in a nearby tree. On his third revolution Segato flung his own sword into a tree and came down into a punch. Two minutes of intense hand-to-hand strikes followed, zig-zagging back towards Tatsufusa's zanpakuto. Each grasp at the unreachable was deflected, every vain hope of gaining immortality denied; until finally one of the combatants was ready to regain control of their destiny.

Tatsufusa snatched Avalanche from the tree and wound up for a strike. Segato flash stepped back thinking the attack was meant for him, but instead Tatsufusa sliced through the tree and directed its fall straight at Segato.

Segato looked at the tree: a tall oak, as big in diameter as Tatsufusa's chest- it was big enough to possibly hit the crowd if he didn't catch it. Segato frowned.

He flash stepped up and caught it with a grunt, just as the canopy came over the crowd. _Wha- he still hasn't let go? He's still trying to crush me!_ Segato was tired, and he unintentionally sank down a couple of feet. "I'll never lose to you!" Segato couldn't tell which of them had said that, but soon after he roared and flung the tree back into the woods away from the crowd.

"NOOOO!" Tatsufusa grabbed his zanpakuto and came at Segato with more fury than ever before. Segato quickly flash stepped away to recover Wind-Shadow.

More than an hour had gone by, and the crowd from Eighth Company was on the verge of breaking into pandemonium as they watched their Company's Third Seat spar with the Fourth Seat from Second Company.

Tatsufusa and Segato were now circling each other and launching desperation shots at the slightest opening. Then Tatsufusa raised his zanpakuto and declared. "For Captain Sui Feng!"

Once more skipping the incantation and spell number, Segato aimed and called "Thrust!" Avalanche flew out of Tatsufusa's hand, and out of exhaustion Tatsufusa Enjoji stumbled down to his knees in tears.

"Why? How could I have lost? W- what would she think of me if I were to make my declaration now...?" Tatsufusa howled, like a lonely dog crying to the moon.

"The meaning of my Company's symbol, the windflower, is 'Seek Nothing'. You sought a great thing, and thus- you were denied. I claim this victory..." Even though he could still manage to stand, for the crowd's benefit Segato tripped and fell down to his hands and knees as he walked away.

Slowly, the crowd began to clap and cheer. During the last hour it had grown larger still, with a handful of people from a few other Companies sprinkled into the mix.

Ikari pulled out a watch from her uniform. "Four thirty-seven... Incredible. Quickly, what's your zanpakuto's name, Sanjira-san?"

"Wind-Shadow..."

"Got it. Thanks." As Tatsufusa had asked, she'd written down the whole thing. Word had gotten out about the sparring match when she sent for more supplies. Ikari turned around to make some notes in the record, when Captain Kyoraku walked up.

"I'd heard something was going on out here. Did I miss it?"

One of Tatsufusa's friends who had been watching since the beginning spoke up. "Yes, Captain! Enjoji-san and Segata Sanjira from Second Company just finished this unbelievable sparring match, and it was so long- if there's a technique they didn't use at some point during it, then I swear that technique doesn't exist!"

Kyoraku raised an eyebrow. "That long? And who won?"

Ikari answered. "They started a few minutes after dawn, and finished just before you came in. And Sanjira-san won, he was nearly untouchable: he escaped White Halo and at one point I think I even saw him deflect Adamantine Blast barehanded. It was very close though, Captain. I think they've both collapsed from exhaustion."

Segato stood. "No, I'm... still conscious." He was tired to the bone, though. He looked at Tatsufusa. At some point, he'd gone from drawing out their duel just to toy with Tatsufusa to drawing out their duel to see how far they could go. He nodded. There might be a promotion to Vice-Captain somewhere in Enjoji's future if he kept improving. "I hope you don't mind me sparring with one of your officers, Captain Kyoraku."

"Under normal circumstances, maybe, but such circumstances disappeared when Aizen's treachery revealed itself. Tatsufusa hasn't been as active lately, so who knows? Maybe this will give him some valuable experience. And Sanjiro," Captain Kyoraku mispronounced the mispronunciation, accidentally getting Segato's name correct- "what were you two sparring for anyways?"

"The sparring match? That- it was all over someone that loves neither of us."

Kyoraku smiled. "Aaaah." He looked at the sun, checking the time. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat a bit longer, but that might make me late for the Captain's Meeting. Perhaps some other time, Sanjiro." Kyoraku tipped his hat to Segato, and walked off.

Tatsufusa was stirring now. He got up, and came over to Segato with a grim look on his face. The two stared at each other for a moment as if they were about to duel all over again, and then- Tatsufusa stuck out his arm. The two shook hands and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6: Captain's Meeting

Later the same day, in First Company's meeting hall, the Captain's Meeting was going on. Captain-Commander Genryusei Yamamoto cleared his throat and began, "Everyone is here now? Then I call this meeting to order! The first order of business will be to discuss and vote on the recruitment of The Prophet. The statement caused many in the room to raise an eyebrow, and Captain Kyoraku let out a low whistle.

Captain of Twelfth Company, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, gave a well practiced interrupting cough. "Captain-Commander, as it already known 'The Prophet' was only a babbling fool."

Yamamoto replied, "A 'babbling fool' talented enough to become a Vice-Captain. I myself dislike the option, but it must be considered."

Captain Komamura spoke up. "But, weren't they both banned?"

Thirteenth Company's Captain Ukitake shook his head. "Only The Prophet was banned. Kurosaki followed him of his own free will."

"Furthermore," Captain-Commander Yamamoto continued, "should this measure be approved, Ichigo Kurosaki and Segato Sanjiro will be sent to recruit him. As some of you may have guessed, Kurosaki has a connection to The Prophet."

"If Kurosaki does know him, then I propose to only send him," Offered Sui Feng. "Sanjiro belongs here with m-" Sui shoved down the disturbing thought- "-y Company. His work is irreplaceable."

"Sanjiro is indeed valuable, but I have been informed-" Yamamoto briefly glances at Captain Unohana here- "that in recent years he has made astounding advancements, and he _did_ have full responsibilities in Newark. And simply, at this point in time no one else can be spared. He would make an excellent assistant to the Substitute Shinigami. Now, that side of the matter is closed to further discussion."

Vice-Captain Shuuhei Hisagi took a step forwards. "Captain-Commander, if The Prophet was banned, may I ask why he is now being considered?"

Yamamoto sighed. "There is a line in one of his... statements that almost directly describes these new Hollow we are seeing."

Captain Kurotsuchi spoke. "Except for that one phrase, none of his incoherent ramblings have manifested themselves as of yet."

"Again, I am not pleased by this option, but it must be considered. And from here on we must treat his statements with more care: if he's right about this, he may also be right concerning the life of the girl with the reverse-edged zanpakuto." A shudder passes through the room at the mention of that particular prophecy. "Time to vote. All for?" Led by Captain Unohana, nine raise their hands. "All opposed?" Captains Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Yamamoto, and Sui Feng raise their hands. "The measure is passed. Any last remarks?"

Captain Hitsugaya asks, "What's the line again, from the one about the reverse-edged zanpakuto?"

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stares at Hitsugaya for a moment before answering. "Smells like bad spirits..."


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere In Hueco Mundo

Somewhere, far away in Hueco Mundo, Aizen looked over his shoulder and said, "Release the Hydra!"


	8. Chapter 8: Two Faces

"That can't be right. There's no way the man you're describing is anything even close to a prophet, Segato."

"The Captain-Commander is never wrong, Ichigo." Segato and Ichigo were close to the co-ordinates of The Prophet in Karakura Town, which had been transported to Soul Society near the Rukongai mountains to keep it out of Aizen's grasp.

"I just don't get it; but on the other hand if it somehow _was _true it would explain a lot of things."

"You handled your father being a former Captain well enough. This shouldn't be too different."

Ichigo looked at Segato. "This is completely different."

Segato shook his head as he pulled out the slip of paper with the co-ordinates on it that he'd received that morning. "He should be in that building over there; second floor, room-" Segato didn't miss the symbolism here- "Ten B. Captain mentioned those with high spiritual energy might be awake, so be ready to talk."

They flash stepped to the second floor, hopped over the rail, and walked towards the door. _Nine A, Nine B, Ten A- here we go..._ Segato knocked twice. They waited for over a minute, and there was no answer. Segato knocked again, with more urgency. Two minutes, and still no answer.

"Maybe he isn't here," Said Ichigo.

"No, he is. I'll try one more time." Segato knocked once more. There was another long wait, and Ichigo was about to turn the handle and go in when the door opened.

Don Kan'onji saw Ichigo and saluted him. "Spirits are always with you, Ichigo! What winds have blown you to my-" He then noticed Segato. "Where is your Captain's jacket?"

Segato was a bit flustered by this. "I'm only a Fourth Seat, Kan'onji-san, same as before you left."

Kan'onji frowned. "The time for that is growing shorter every day."

Segato was baffled. He'd never thought of being a Captain. "Kan'onji-san, we've... come here to ask a favor of you."

Ichigo picked up here. "There's this weird ass new type of Hollow showing up, with two or more masks on all on the same Hollow."

"Two or more masks, with the power increased many more times. And, it was mentioned to us that you might have knowledge of how to defeat them."

"'Might have knowledge', indeed!" Don Kan'onji heaved a sigh and shook his head. "But my time in Soul Society has run out! I have accepted that now."

Segato and Ichigo glanced at each other before Ichigo explained, "We're already in Soul Society, Kan'onji-san. Karakura Town was temporarily transported here; Urahara said something about Aizen made plans for using it to create a King's Key."

Don Kan'onji was silent for several long seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry, I will stay here: Don Kan'onji has a new spirit inside him!"

"Are you sure, Kan'onji-san?" Inquired Ichigo. "Cause if not, then we'll just be lea-"

"However!" Kan'onji interrupted, "I will tell you this: the Hydra cannot be defeated by attacking their weakness! You must face their strength!" He turned to head back into his apartment when Segato stopped him.

"Are you certain you won't be coming with us, Kan'onji-san?" Segato asked.

The sunlight came in at just the right angle, turning Kan'onji's shades opaque. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked several decades older than usual. "I shall stay, as surely as Hueco Mundo-" Don Kan'onji froze in midsentence. "...smells like bad spirits!" Ichigo and Segato sensed them too: many, many, powerful "bad spirits".

Ichigo and Segato glanced at each other again. "Thanks for the advice, Kan'onji-san!" The pair flash-stepped away to confront the Hydra.

Ichigo rose above Karakura Town's skyline first, and as he did so he swore. "This... is gonna suck." Pouring from the far-away Garganta was a massive tide of Hydra, the multi-masked Hollows. Among them were a dragon-like Hydra with nine heads and masks and a scorpion-like tail; and what Ichigo guessed was a new member of the Espada: it wore a long and billwing version of the Espada's jacket, and seemed to have a horn and a small angel wing as the remnants of its Hollow mask. Meanwhile, Segato was- was he laughing? "What's so funny, Segato? This is really serious."

"It's more ironic than funny," Segato chuckled, "but this is almost like I've gone back to Newark."

"Do you think we should call for backup?" Asked Ichigo, as the Garganta closed.

"No, backup will be here soon enough, there's no way they'll have missed something like this." Segato drew Wind-Shadow. "Until then, though, we get the wonderful job of holding them off until the main force arrives! Alright... time to make some lemonade." Segato wouldn't skip the incantations on most of his spells here, he would need all the power he could get. "Eye of the storm, blink one thousand times, splitting the air cleanly! Way of Destruction Number Forty-seven: Split Lightning!"

Numerous tongues of white-blue lightning shot from Segato's fingertips, and licked dozens of the Hydra like a passionate lover. The destructive spell shattered the masks of some, and a few of them withered and vanished. "You take the left side Ichigo, and I'll handle the right. Let's go!" After Ichigo sped off Segato cast Split Lightning several more times, to mostly the same effect as the first time he'd cast it. He saw that the Hydra had a strong-looking side and withered looking side, and that if the mask(s) on the stronger side was destroyed the rest of the Hydra would follow. If hit on the weak side, they would quickly regenerate. He looked over and it seemed Ichigo had noticed this too.

Segato cut into the Hydra at a furious pace, slicing, stabbing and punching through them like a bloodstained hurricane. He flash stepped back, to take a quick look at their progress. The Hydra were breaking out of their line formation in a few spots, and the main body of them slowly gravitated towards Ichigo. Ichigo was holding his ground, though: he was very strong, even stronger than a Captain, perhaps. So, trusting Ichigo would make a stand, Segato chose to hunt down the Hydra moving towards Karakura Town. But he would need some extra speed to cut them off. "Blow across the moon, Wind-Shadow!" With his Shikai, Segato now had the speed necessary. He flew around them in a blur, expertly slicing through their masks like a chef julienning a vegetable. In the space of a few harrowing heartbeats, Segato had cut them down.

He looked towards Ichigo. There were even more Hydra surrounding him now, and Segato rushed off to help- but the nine-headed Hydra inexplicably appeared in his way. It stabbed at him from every direction with its dragon-like heads and scorpion tail, a rain of bloody veneance. And when it rains, it pours. Segato was frantically trying to dodge these biting attacks, while attempting to find the dominant masks, and as the Hydra chased him across the sky like a breeze blowing a feather. Instead of having a withered side, the dragon-like Hydra had a grossly overgrown side and a more normal sized side. Thinking he was safe for the moment, Segato had just dodged out of range of the heads when the scorpion tail whipped down. It barely missed him, ripping open the front of his uniform as it passed. He retaliated by quickly striking through two masks, and then a third, but they regenerated and the tail came streaking down again.

He needed a moment. But not having a Twix with him, Wind-Shadow would have to suffice. "Shout, Wind-Shadow!" Segato swung, and the slightly musical sound Wind-Shadow's Shikai made when swung intensified, and the ear-splitting wave of sound broke over the Hydra. It roared in pain, and Segato took this time to flash step away. And then, he sensed a large group of shinigami rapidly approaching from behind. _Finally!_

Cutting down any Hydra within reach along the way, Segato flew as fast as he could towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, the main force is here! Let's meet up with them!" Ichigo nodded, and they took off towards the group, Segato quickly casting Split Lightning by calling the spell name only to cover their retreat.

As they reached them, Segato lied to Ichigo, "Listen, I'll be back in a minute, I need to check something." Segato had noticed the majority of the Vice-Captains were present, but no Captains were. This was a time for a subtle use of trickery. _Sing me a song, you're a singer..._ "Sing, Wind-Shadow..." Wind-Shadow's Sing ability would create auditory illusions, and Segato was creating the mass illusion of Captain-Commander Yamamoto communicating to them via the Binding spell Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air: "Attention, shinigami! You must destroy the masks on the dominant side of these Hollow to defeat them! Stand strong and gather your courage, and we will not fall! Advance!"

"Good thing to know that the Captain-Commander's at least with us in spirit, eh?" Asked a young shinigami from Seventh Company, who suddenly came up beside Segato. The optimism on his face was so painful Segato had to believe it was forced.

"Yeah, he's always been inspiring to me!"

The young man grinned. "Ready to do this?"

Segato grinned, too; playing along. "Hell yeah! It's time to get epic!" As he used his fastest and longest flash step to go high above the battle, Segato grimaced. _I need to work on my one-liners, that one was at the same level of bad as "Taste the fury of my rage!". _Segato prepared himself. There was really no quiet way to do a Bankai, but he wanted to attract as little attention as possible here. _I'll live, fight and when the time comes_, _die like a Stealth Force member._ "Bankai!" Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon was released in a swirl of silvery winds, revealing the regal and ruthless beheading blade with three golden rings attached just ahead of an ornate gauntlet hilt in the shape of a dragon's head. Segato looked down on the battle, looking for a place to step in. The whole scene was a little chaotic, but behind the front lines there were still a few hundred Hydra waiting to break loose. He would begin there.

Flash stepping into their midst, Segato struck down two before calling, "Roar, Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon!" Dozens of Hydra were swept away in the attack, cut and blown apart by the mighty air current like a holiday turkey. The large majority of the Hydra hit with the massive attack did not regenerate; the chaff utterly separated from the wheat. Segato passed through the back ranks of the Hydra like a wind of death, striking down a few dozen of them before flash stepping high over the fray.

There were still hundreds of Hydra left but the shinigami were now firmly in control, and the battle would eventually be won. The mysterious Arrancar was far back surveying the battle, not having moved once since it arrived. The dragon-like Hydra was very active, though. Segato decided it was next.

He began the incantation for his strongest binding spell as he flew towards it. "Tears of the sun and tears of the phoenix, fall amongst the ashes of the caterpillar's dream! Mingle with the dust and bones and glow brightly! Way of Binding Number Seventy-five, Burning Halo!" The spell took effect, _just _as the Hydra was about to wound the young shinigami he'd traded words with before the battle. It gave a great roar as it struggled mightily against Burning Halo, but Segato quickly cut through three of the five dominant masks. The young Seventh Company shinigami had recovered, and sliced through one. As he cut through the fifth, he called, "Whisper, Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon..." and Segato faded from sight as the nine-headed Hydra withered away.

Segato reappeared even higher above the fighting than before. Immediately he sensed the Arrancar had moved.

"I did not imagine I would have to step into battle myself," Said the Arrancar from behind Segato. "but there is no time here to mourn the death of a brother lost." It drew its zanpakuto, which had a hilt in the shape of a yin-yang symbol. "Fifth Espada, Lucian Inferis... and you?"

Segato answered, "The wind has no name." Without warning he attacked, then vanished. He reappeared and struck out, severely wounding Lucian. But with a smirk, Lucian began to regenerate. He struck Lucian again, and again, but to no avail. Suddenly Lucian's head twisted around- and on the side with the horn mask remnant there was another face! It grinned savagely, and fired a hellish red Cero from its mouth. Segato dodged with Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon's Whisper ability.

They clashed again and this time Lucian was making an effort to defend itself. They danced high over the battle, like two warring lightning bolts; a strike here, a strike there, never going for the same place twice. Segato was slowly gaining the advantage when Lucian's face with the angel wing mask remnant fired a golden-white Cero. Segato was too close to dodge completely, and he took a deep burn wound to his torso.

Lucian used the opening to take the upper hand, and drove Segato down. Segato fought back but still lost ground. Lucian smashed Segato back and taunted, "A toast to the death of another farce: do you see, shinigami? You cannot win here! In the end, even though you struggled so hard, _I _shall rise up the victor! _Look _into my eyes, shinigami! _This is what it means TO DIE!_" Lucian fired another golden-white Cero, but Segato used Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon's Whisper ability and faded away before he was hit.

Segato faded in and out all around Lucian like a moth cautiously flitting around a flame, never fully appearing in one spot. At last, he materialized all the way and called, "Maul, Silver Wind-Shadow Dragon!" The attack caught Lucian full in the face, and hurricane strength winds exploded from the blade on contact, blowing the face with the angel wing mask remnant to pieces.

Lucian howled, and reflexively dealt Segato a crushing blow that sent him crashing to the ground. The horned face swung around, and began preparing to fire another Cero. At once, the hellish red beam was roaring towards Segato when he heard "Getsuga Tenshou!" A red tinged wave of energy blasted away the Cero just in time.

_That was Ichigo!_ "I'll take over from here, Segato-san." The Substitute Shinigami had several wounds, but was still full of energy. Segato nodded. He did not mind; a Stealth Force member knew when to pick their fights. Segato checked the battle being waged by the main force: they had made good progress, and there were only a few dozen in the back ranks of the Hydra. Wrapping the remains of the top half of his uniform around his wound from the Cero, Segato slipped off to finish the Hydra waiting on the fringes of the battle. He raced through them, using his most precise strikes to slice through the dominant masks as pain lanced through him from his Cero wound. He then flash stepped back behind the shinigami, watching for anywhere he might help out.

_There_. With a well aimed casting of the destructive spell Pale Lightning, he once more saved the young shinigami from Seventh Company. _I'm gonna have to learn his name after this is over..._

Then, only a moment before it happened, everyone paused and looked up at Ichigo. He gave an epic shout of "Getsuga Tenshou!" The attack hit Lucian Inferis point blank and flared out in a blinding explosion, and when the dust had settled there was no trace of the Espada left. Segato broke the trance with another well aimed casting of Pale Lightning, and the battle recommenced. The shinigami fought back with a renewed intensity, and within minutes the battle would be over. He was about to step into the fray when an excruciating burst of pain shot out from his Cero wound; Segato staggered and dropped to a knee. _Maybe I've finally pushed myself too far... so have I lost this battle? Or have I lost the war?_ Newark had taken him to his limit, and he'd gone through the equivalent of five days of Newark in less than one here.

_Windflowers_, he suddenly thought, and the random image gave Segato the strength to pick himself up. He looked out: fourteen, thirteen Hydra left, quickly being taken care of. He saw Vice-Captain Abarai take out two Hydra in one swing of his Shikai, and Vice-Captain Hisagi strike down another. Finally, as Vice-Captain Hinamori and a few other shinigami cornered the last Hydra, Segato ended the battle with one last perfectly aimed casting of Pale Lightning.

Segato sheathed Wind-Shadow(now back in its sealed from) and stared up at the sky for a moment, the zephyr rustling his hair._ Perhaps I could claim to be someone, after this battle? _Thought Segato, the ghost of an ironic smile on his face. _No... no I shouldn't; there's only one reason I would do that and I already know what she would say_. Segato sighed deeply and gazed into the cerulean depths of the late afternoon sky. _Seek Nothing, indeed..._ He slowly turned and joined the others as they headed back to Seiritei.


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Tub

Segato was relaxing in one of the hot tubs that had been installed where the training rooms under Second Company's offices previously were. He'd been in the infirmary for three days after the battle with the Hydra...

One afternoon Captain Unohana had mentioned how she'd heard Captain-Commander Yamamoto had addressed the shinigami facing the Hydra, which was rather interesting since he'd been in another Captain's Meeting at the time. Segato had admitted to causing the illusion, knowing full well she would report it to the Captain-Commander sooner or later. Segato hoped the encouragement and positivity of the illusion would lessen any punishment received.

He was further contemplating the events that had happened since his return from Newark, when a familiar presence slipped into the hot tub beside him. An awkward silence stretched out, Segato not daring to turn his head and look. "Doesn't the Shinigami Women's Association have its own pool?"

"Captain Kuchiki removed it," Sui Feng answered.

"...there's a women's hot tub on the other side of the partition, too..." But Sui Feng chose not to answer this, and a few minutes of a _very_ awkward silence stretched out.

"Sanjiro," Sui Feng began, as if she did not want to say it, "I.. have thought over your actions since you returned from Newark. I understand them now, as I realized I have... acted on very similar motives..." There was another period of silence, and- Segato hoped it was just one of his Captain's long braids brushing against him. "But, the meaning of our Company's symbol, the windflower, is 'Seek Nothing'. You sought a great thing, Sanjiro, and thus- you... were denied."

The words dropped onto the silent pool of Segato's thoughts, the splash an ironic echo. "I spoke those very same words to Tatsufusa Enjoji, after we sparred."

_So that's what he was doing over at Eighth Company's grounds yesterday. _"Sparred?"

"Yes; the greatest sparring match of all time, from dawn 'til the afternoon, and it was all for someone that loves neither of us..."

Sui Feng closed her eyes and sighed. She would have to be careful in her wording here. "Sanjiro, I am very proud of your work, and it pleases me to hear you have completed your assignments; you were loyal to me even before I unified the Stealth Force and became Captain... but personally, my... affections lie elsewhere."

A deep silence descended on the hot tub for a few minutes. _When did I get this tired?_ Segato thought. Randomly, Don Kan'onji's words came to him. _Maybe it _is_ time to think of becoming a Captain, and move on._

Sui Feng rose out of the hot tub. "And Segato?" Segato turned and looked at her... in the eyes. Sui Feng smiled a surprisingly warm smile, with her eyes as well. "I like the windflowers."

**EPILOGUE**

Segato Sanjiro was walking towards the Captain-Commander's office. He had thought long and hard about it, and it was truly time. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," Answered Captain-Commander Yamamoto's voice, and Segato did just that. "Ah, young Sanjiro, I was informed you wish to speak with me briefly."

"Yes, sir. I... I wish to take the Captain proficiency test."

"Aaaah. You may wish to wait, Sanjiro."

"Wha- a- ...do you really think I'm not ready, Captain-Commander?"

There was a mysterious twinkle in Yamamoto's eye. "Quite the opposite: you have already been recommended for the position by five Captains..."

**THE END**


End file.
